


chance meeting

by NikosTerribleWords



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Modeling, References to Depression, Texting, references to amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikosTerribleWords/pseuds/NikosTerribleWords
Summary: HotChocolate53 said: what did the ursa say to the beowolfYang stared at the screen for a few seconds, trying to decipher the message. She was almost certain it was the start to some horrible pick up line, copy-pasted by another generic gym-dweller who never bothered to look above her neckline. She had half a mind to close it and go back to her lonesome, but alas, her love of shitty jokes got the better of her.“I don’t know. What did the Ursa say to the Beowolf?”HotChocolate53 is typing...“can you believe this girl’s using us for a cheesy pick-up line that probably won’t even work?”





	1. Chapter 1

Yang found herself scrolling through profile after profile, barely sparing any of them a glance, alone in her room in the small hours of the night. Just like she did the night before, and the night before that. The light burned her eyes, and the warmth in her hand stopped being comfortable hours ago, but what choice did she have? She won’t be able to sleep, and the tiny island she lived on didn’t exactly have a vibrant nightlife.

 

A few minutes of idle scrolling went by, and the strain on her eyes became too much. A simple press of a button, and she was plunged in darkness. She tossed her Scroll somewhere down the length of her mattress and let herself backwards. The sheet was cool against her the back of her neck, a refreshing bit of contrast from the choking warmth of her room.

 

She lay in the darkness for what felt like an eternity, amusedly listening to Zwei shift about in his sleep next to her door. She turned to her side, staring at the vague shape of her closed Scroll. If she squinted, she could almost make out the diamond shape in the center. A pointless effort. She let her eyes fall shut, beginning to to count the minutes until the sun rises and she has to deal with another day.

 

And just as she closed her eyes, as if on cue, a _ping_ cut through the silence and the device lit up like a torch. It managed to vibrate itself off the edge of her nightstand, falling to the carpet with a muffled _thud_.

 

She slowly pulled herself to sit upright, pondering whether she should bother to retrieve it or go back to her futile attempts at sleep. A few minutes of thought went by, and a decision was made.

 

She fumbled for a bit before getting a grasp on warm plastic. A text message seared itself into her eyes, and she yearned for the ability to shield them.

 

 _HotChocolate53 said:_ **what did the ursa say to the beowolf**

 

Yang stared at the screen for a few seconds, trying to decipher the message. She was almost certain it was the start to some horrible pick up line, copy-pasted by another generic gym-dweller who never bothered to look above her neckline. She had half a mind to close it and go back to her lonesome, but alas, her love of shitty jokes got the better of her.

 

“I don’t know. What _did_ the Ursa say to the Beowolf?”

 

_HotChocolate53 is typing..._

 

She took the opportunity to have a look at her newest friend’s profile. It looked vaguely familiar, but she didn’t have much time to think of it, as a reply dropped from the top of the screen. Not as infuriating as she thought it would be, but coming close.

 

**“can you believe this girl’s using us for a cheesy pick-up line that probably won’t even work?”**

 

She’d hate to admit it got a genuine chuckle out of her. “I have half a mind to block you.” She clicked back over to the girl’s profile, taking a second to glance over a generic-looking bio and scrolling down to the pictures. They were all magazine photos of the same model, all depicting her working out as seductively as possible. She wouldn’t have minded scrolling through them for what remained of the night, but social commitment beckoned her.

 

**i wouldn’t blame you**

 

**so what are you up to on this fine friday night**

 

Yang stared at the two speech bubbles for a moment, unsure how to process the response. How does anyone have enough confidence to keep going after _that_ reply? Then there was the matter of saying something back. Anything close to the truth would probably make the girl turn tail. But then again, she was never really good at lying. Her thumb hovered the keyboard, shaky and hesitant. “It’s half past 3AM and I’m chatting up a stranger online, so you can probably guess.” And may the gods of interpretation be merciful to her.

 

**resting up after a night of partying hard, i suppose?**

 

**nice**

 

She barely held back a moan of relief. “Right on the money.” If you could call hanging out with your dog and sister for an entire evening ‘partying hard’. “So who’s the girl in your bio? Looks too professional to be selfies.” A wave of regret shot through her. There were about a thousand different ways for her to phrase, most without coming off like a massive asshole.

 

**Oh My God**

 

**you really don’t know?**

“No? She looks kinda familiar but I can’t put a finger on it.”

 

“Should I feel stupid?”

 

 **nono** **omg its ok**

 

**thats coco adel**

 

**she’s a fitness model!!**

 

**she’s plastered on like every billboard in vacuo i’m surprised you don't know her**

 

Then it clicked. She used to stare at that exact set for hours on end just a few months, _of course_ the photos were familiar. “I haven’t been in Vacuo since I was 4, let me live.”

 

“I used to have a massive crush on her, though.” If she had the energy to look, she could find the dozens of old posters her father still doggedly refused to throw out.

 

**what’s the opposite of surprise**

 

“Oh, hush.” Her lips quirked to a smile. “So does this endless fountain of sarcasm have a name?”

 

 **you** **first**

 

“How To Get People To Not Trust You 101.” Her smile widened for a moment, pleased with herself. “It’s Yang.”

 

**aw that’s a cute name**

 

**just like you**

 

Heat rushed to Yang’s cheeks. “Stop, you’re making me blush.”

 

**> :3**

 

 **so where do you go to school** ****  
**  
** Something heavy formed in Yang’s chest. She hasn’t been to school in… she couldn’t even remember how long it’s been. Saying she doesn’t go anymore will only bring questions, and probably not any she wanted to answer.

 

She could always just put the Scroll down and go to sleep, but she couldn’t remember the last time she enjoyed talking to anyone this much. “I used to go to Signal.” A few seconds passed in silence. A deep breath. “But I’m on injury leave.”

 

**aw that sucks**

 

**you’re ok now tho right??**

 

And again, Yang found herself at a loss for words. She was fine, technically, but a quick glance to the right reminded her she’ll never really be okay. Not all of her. “I’m fine for the most part. By now probably they just don’t want me around because I’d make someone _uncomfortable_ or something.”

 

“You still haven’t told me your name.” She quickly changed the subject, taking deep breaths.

 

**ugh fine**

 

 **i was HOPING to avoid this but** **_fine_ **

 

**chances are ur not gonna believe me**

 

**but uh**

 

Yang stared at the empty speech bubble, almost vibrating with anticipation. If this girl was good at anything, it was keeping tension.

 

**its coco**

 

She couldn’t help but let out some horrid noise of disbelief, vaguely resembling laughter. “Sure it is.” The very thought was ridiculous. As if someone like that would hang around some sleazy hookup app. “Is Pyrrha Nikos sitting next to you, too?”

 

“Is telling me your name really such a big deal?”

 

**i’m serious!!!!**

 

**i can prove it hold on**

 

And on she held. Chances were she waited no longer than a minute, but she did a day’s worth of overthinking in it. Part of her was curious what manner of proof the girl would provide, while the rest of her simply ran wild. What would Coco Adel of all people want with her, and in what world would she text first? And even if this was the genuine article, and she actually was interested in her, what would come of this conversation?

 

Before she could give herself an answer, a _ping_ came through once again. It took her a moment to realize what she was looking at, but the realization it her like a truck. Everything about the photo screamed _Coco,_ from the slightly off-center beret to the aviators, tipped down the ridge of her nose to a millimeter’s precision. Even the pose she struck for the mirror was entirely _her,_ starting with her cocked hips and ending with the way she crossed her legs. The only thing missing was the orange streak in her hair, but Yang could see its edges creeping up from behind her shoulder. That, and pants.

 

She stared for an inappropriate amount of time, taking in everything she could about the picture. Her eyes wandered downwards, appreciating Coco’s shapely legs and toned arms. She only tore them away from it when she caught her hand creeping downwards as well. “Holy shit, you really are Coco Adel.”

 

“Wait did it really take you a full minute to take a selfie.” She enjoyed the thought of a magazine model being as terrible at selfies as everyone else. “Because honestly, same.”

 

**it took me a bit to find my hat ok**

 

**but yeah congrats**

 

**you’re now the owner of a completely exclusive photo of coco adel, pants-free**

 

**well**

 

**exclusive unless you spread it around**

 

**please don’t spread it around my pr guys WILL have my head**

 

“I would never!” She was offended by the notion for a second, then remembered they’d known each other for barely five minutes. “So why no pants?” Heat slowly seeped into her cheeks. “Am I meant to be seduced by your charms?”

 

**don’t flatter yourself blondie**

 

**its 3am and i just got back from the most exhausting shoot of my life i’m not putting on pants for god herself**

 

“Fair point.”

 

“So what’s Coco Adel doing on Ember, talking to some nobody in the middle of the night? Should I feel special?”

 

**not really honestly**

 

**i talk to plenty of people here on my downtime**

 

Yang hadn’t realized a ball of excitement formed in her chest until it deflated.

 

**i do like you tho**

 

Yang’s breath hitched. Coco Adel liked her. She couldn’t even repeat it to herself aloud without feeling like a child voicing a fantasy. She started typing a reply, thanking whatever god was listening that shortness of breath wasn’t noticeable over text, but something came through before she finished the thought.

 

**but see this is what i was afraid of**

 

**like this is why i don’t just have a normal ass username**

 

**people see my name and freak out**

 

**think they’re being catfished or that i’m just fucking with their feelings for fun or something stupid like that**

 

**so nothing ever goes anywhere**

 

**or if they DO believe me they put me on this pedestal and its uncomfy and! that sucks! i don’t want that!**

 

Yang sat in quiet confusion for a minute. She could’ve easily just given her a fake name, right? “Why tell me your name at all then? Or take the chance with the photo?” She couldn’t quite figure out how or why, but a voice in the back of her head screamed at her about blowing everything.

 

**like i said**

 

**i like you**

 

**you seem trustworthy i guess**

 

**you’re welcome to trade selfies tho**

 

Fear shot through Yang. Another glance to her right. She wasn’t ashamed of her injury, but she doubted it was her most attractive feature.

 

**you can wear pants in yours if that’s what’s holding you back**

 

“Not right now, if that’s alright. I’ve been up way too long and keeping my eyes open is an effort.” An alright excuse, all things considered.

 

**oh fuck same**

 

**go to sleep then!!!**

 

“And miss out on a chance to talk to _the_ Coco Adel? Wouldn’t dream of it. Literally.” Even if she weren’t anyone important, she enjoyed her too much to cut the conversation short for something as trivial as sleep.

 

**pedestal!!!!!**

 

“Right, sorry.” She did feel bad, but what else was she supposed to say?

 

**don’t worry about it**

 

**oh goddammit**

 

**ok legit i gotta go my manager’s gonna bust a fucking hole through my door if she keeps knocking**

 

**talk to you tomorrow**

 

**hopefully?**

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good luck with… being managed.”  

 

She put the Scroll back on the nightstand and lay back down, grinning like an idiot. As it stood, she was friends with a supermodel now. She wasn’t sure what to make of it, but she knew she had no place complaining. Her headache was gone, for the first time in actual days, in exchange for her stomach churning like there was no tomorrow. Despite this, she let her eyes fall shut, feeling at peace and maybe even somewhere close to happiness for the first time in more than a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were new photos in her gallery. Dozens. Each perfectly capturing the feeling of being behind the scenes. They were rather plain, all-in-all. None were particularly glamorous, and a few of the early ones even caught the sheen of sweat on her skin. Just a bunch simple shots, all slightly crooked to show the plain stone and workers beside the green screen. But it was just that, the simplicity of it all, that caught the excitement of watching the magic being made.
> 
>  
> 
> Scrolling through the photos, something warm rumbled to life deep in her stomach. She wasn’t quite sure how to characterize it. Maybe it was the excitement of making magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! sorry this took so long, my schedule's been a little hectic. this one's pretty different from the last chapter, but i had a blast making so i hope you enjoy!

“talk to you tomorrow”

 

“hopefully?”

 

**Of course.**

 

Coco tossed her Scroll somewhere to the south of the bed and took a second to stare at the ceiling, an idiotic grin smeared across her lips. She’s done absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, and yet she felt accomplished.

 

And then the pounding at her door came back to mind. She jumped out of bed, sloppily pulled a pair of torn-up black skinny jeans over herself, and opened the door with the might of a wrathful goddess. She found a pair of brown rabbit ears, lopped in front and partially obscuring a nervous face. “It’s three in the morning, Velvet.”

 

“I know. Sorry.” She took half a step back, shifting her gaze from her to the floor. “Editing needs you to greenlight a few things.”

 

“And it couldn’t wait until, like, after sunrise?”

 

“I’m not the one who makes the schedules!” Another half-step back. A few seconds passed in tense silence. “Just come on. The sooner we get this done the sooner you can get back to sleep.”

 

Coco walked after her without argument, too tired to put up any real fight. She forced a spring into her step, catching up to and getting ahead of him. “So, speaking of schedules. Do we have anything going on tomorrow?”

 

“I can’t give you the day off to go shopping again.” Velvet squinted at her, struggling to fish her Scroll out of her pocket without looking.

 

“What’s stopping you other than numbers on a screen?”

 

“Tomorrow’s the Torchwick Fitness shoot.” She utterly ignored the question. “Between makeup, getting everything set up, and make-down it should take all day.”

 

“Right. The Torchwick Fitness shoot. I’m sure men everywhere are gonna get the arm workout of their life seeing me in whatever they put me in.” She remained silent for a second, waiting for a response that never came. “Sorry. Anyway, any chance we could like… push it up?” A moment of shocked silence. “Not by much! I just need tomorrow.”

 

“You want me to cancel a shoot. With _Neopolitan._ ” Velvet didn’t sound really upset as much as she was simply stunned.

 

“Not _cancel_ , just reschedule.” A bit of fear crept into her voice, already hearing her plans crash to the ground. “She’s a good sport, she’ll get it. And I can guarantee she won’t yell at us. Is it really that much of a problem?”

 

“If we cancel a shoot with Torchwick other companies are gonna think we’re getting full of ourselves.” Her fingers danced against her thigh, fueled by anxiety. “Rumors are gonna spread, we’re gonna start losing work, then-”

 

“Alright, alright. It’s okay.” She placed a firm hand on her manager’s shoulder, planting her back in reality. “It’s okay. We don’t have to move the shoot.” So now she wasn’t gonna be able to talk to Yang for at least a day. Swell. “Forget I brought it up.” But if that’s what it took to keep Velvet from spiraling, it was worth it.

 

Then a definitely-terrible idea took hold somewhere in the accursed depths of her mind, stretching her lips to a mischievous smile. “Though, if you don’t mind, I have a little favor to ask.”

 

After favors were detailed and mind-numbingly minor things were approved and fixed in editing, Coco crashed back onto her mattress. She slipped out of the confinements of legwear with one hand and fumbled for her Scroll with the other.

 

A message she somehow managed to miss burned itself into her eyes. Maybe she should just start wearing the sunglasses everywhere.

 

 _DaughterOfLoveDaddy said:_ **Good luck with… being managed.**

 

A dumb smile spread across her face. If nothing else, the girl was adorable. “And there’s plenty else.” She mumbled to herself, barely audible even to her. Her thumbs scurried across the keyboard, eager to hop back into the conversation.

 

“HEY sorry for being dramatic earlier that ended up only taking like a minute”

 

“plus as it turns out”

 

“i lied”

 

“i have tomorrow booked up the ass”

 

“but i’ll have a fun surprise at the end of it if you still remember me by then”

 

A pang of preemptive guilt shot through her as she looked over the thread. More promises she couldn’t keep, for all she knew. “hope you didn’t plan the day around me or something”

 

She set her Scroll back down and lay sprawled across the mattress, relishing its fleeting cool. She waited in silent darkness, but the response never came. Maybe Yang went to sleep. Maybe she decided she was being catfished after all and she’ll never hear from her again.

 

She let her eyes fall shut, but sleep evaded her. She never could, not before big shoots. She practically _vibrated_ with something between uncontainable excitement and soul-crushing anxiety. But never quite like this. No, this time she almost _tingled_ all over, as if hooked up to innumerable tiny electrodes. Her hand crept back towards her Scroll, and before too long she found herself staring at her conversation with Yang.

 

The tingling persisted. The current spiked at her every dumb joke, thinking about Yang’s lips curling to a smile before letting laughter escape. She found herself scrolling through photos when the conversation grew stale, the current jumping up and down with every new outfit and every repeated outfit. Her free hand danced against her thigh in sheer excitement, each tap of her fingers sending another jolt through her.

 

She blinked, and suddenly it was morning. She was uncovered and nearly freezing, but still somehow coated in a thin film of sweat. Her Scroll sat atop her chest, so warm she could almost feel it searing a brand into her. The pounding at her door came back, keeping her from falling back asleep.

 

She grumbled out of bed, half-assedly pulling a pair of loose shorts over herself. “I’m up, Velvet! Leave the damn door alone before you punch a hole through it!”

 

The pounding came to a stop.

 

She swung the door open, sending the girl pressed against it all but flying. “I want it to be known that I _loathe_ spending nights here.”

 

She stomped her way to the main stage, finding a tiny woman with a camera slung over her shoulder. A black backpack sat her feet, letting bits of camera equipment peek through gaps in zippers.

 

Coco couldn’t help but chortle. “ _This_ is the photographer you were so afraid of canceling on?” She turned back around to Velvet, half-assedly covering a smile. “I could pick her up by the neck with two fingers!”

 

A pair of heels clicked her way, and a shockingly strong arm tugged on her shoulder. She was lowered to level with a pair of mismatched eyes, staring at her intently. She was held down for a few seconds, the grip on her shoulder growing ever tighter.

 

She was let go as abruptly as she was grabbed. She reeled for a second before reclaiming her footing. When she picked her eyes back up she found the woman, pointing towards makeup and wardrobe with an impatient look in her eyes.

 

They eyed each other down for a second before Coco caved and stomped off to wardrobe, Velvet trailing close behind her. She crashed into the swivel chair with a huff, staring at her own reflection intently. “She’s intense.” She spoke evenly, not unsure what make of the situation.

 

“An intense photographer for an intense model.” Fox gently closed the door behind him.

 

“Be quiet, you.” A lipstick tube was chucked in his general direction. She wasn’t really sure if he noticed. “I’m not _that_ bad.” A second passed in silence. “Right?”

 

“I’ve once seen you stare Velvet into letting you take an outfit home for your girlfriend.”

 

“You’ve never _seen_ me do shit, Fox.” She shuddered as cold fingers grazed her neck, bunching her hair behind her.

 

He smacked the top of her head, but she saw a smile come and go in a split second. “I’m sure you think those are still funny.” Another moment passed in silence as he felt for his tools. He passed a brush through her hair a few times, looking for tangles that weren’t there. “So what was your big plan for today?”

 

“Wh-What?” He caught her off-guard. “What could you possibly mean?” _Don’t ask me about my big embarrassing crush, Don’t ask me about my big embarrassing crush, Don’t ask me about my big embarrassing crush._

 

“You tried ducking out of today earlier.” He spoke casually and evenly. “I’m just curious as to why.”

 

“Having super-hearing doesn’t justify creeping on the whole studio.”

 

“I don’t have super-hearing. You’re just loud.” A hard stroke of the brush. “And you’re stalling.”

 

“Ugh. Fine.” Second cave-in of the hour. A low day for Coco Adel. “I met this girl. A day lying around talking to a cute girl sounded nicer than a day of getting around by a girl half my size.” She ended her words with a huff, watching silently as he looped her hair into a rubber band. “There. Big secret’s out, or something. Why do you care so much, anyway.”

 

“Just curious. There’s very little good gossip in the world of makeup artists.” He turned her around, foundation brush in hand. “So what is she like?”

 

“Kinda nervous, I guess. But in a cute way. Like a puppy you just picked up from the pound.” She fell silent for a moment and straightened her eyes at Fox, not that he could notice. “I’m kinda curious about the gossip in the world of makeup artists now, though. What kinda sick shit do you people get into?”

 

“Nothing worth your attention, I assure you.” One last stroke of the brush. “So would you consider meeting this puppy of yours outside of your Scroll?”

 

A lump formed in her chest. She hardly blamed herself, having only met Yang maybe four hours prior, but she hadn’t given it much thought. Doing so made her brain shut down. But beyond all that, a much more pressing matter popped into her head. “Ah, fuck.”

 

She hopped out of her chair in a single motion, dashing through the maze of hallways and narrowly weaving between crewmen. She eventually found her way back to her room, digging through a mess of blankets for her Scroll.

 

A moment passed as she caught her breath, and she was back on her feet. A hurried dash back on set went by in a blur. She found herself back on set, bent over her own knees. “Okay! Okay. I got it. We can start.”

 

She lifted her head, finding Neo glaring at her, caught somewhere amusement and utter confusion.

 

She picked up the rest of her, taking another and regaining composure. “What? I don’t like leaving it alone during shoots.” She quickly found Velvet and planted the plastic rectangle in her palm. She leaned in, so close the hair around her ears tickled her cheek. “Just like I said last night.” And pulled away just as swiftly.

 

Velvet trembled for a moment, cautious fingers feeling around her ears like she was touched by a god. “Co-” She gulped. “Coco. You’re still in your undies.”

 

And indeed, a quick glance to the floor told her she was still in a loose tank top and boxers she stole from Fox. What confidence she’d mustered washed away as the reality of what an idiot she looked like settled in. Heat slowly seeped into her cheeks. “Right. Sorry. Be right back.”

 

She scurried off into a dressing room, finding herself faced with track shorts that would just barely reach past her crotch and a branded sports bra whose very sight gave her chest pains. “I see today’s theme is _modesty_.”

 

She changed as quickly as she could. Air escaped her lungs when the bra’s rubber strap knocked a few of her ribs together, and the shorts bit into her hips in a way that was uncomfortable if not unfamiliar. If nothing else, the could make good photos to tease the people with. Well, one person in particular.

 

Inexplicably equipped with her signature aviators and with her orange streak slung over her shoulder, she swung the door open with enough force to knock over a pile of paperwork. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

The shoot was, in fact, long. It didn’t quite take all day, but it was still unbearably long. She was made to repeat the same photos over and over, each time with an infuriatingly minor difference. The fact that she only had 5-minute breaks between hours on her feet didn’t help, either.

 

Regardless, Neo lived up to her apparent legend. The constant clicking of the camera kept her grounded to reality, and she managed to figure out all her good angles and lighting. To her own surprise, she was never once confused regarding where to go or which weights to pretend strained her to lift. She had total command of the set without ever letting a word slip her lips, commanding the crew around with utmost precision using little more than gestures and sign language.

  


Guilt ate through her for skipping out on makeup like she did, but no one said anything. Maybe the shades hid the bags under her eyes. Maybe they were just afraid of her. Maybe none of the photos would see the light of day and it didn’t even matter.

 

And then it was over. Just like that. She’d overthought herself through the day. The weights fell to the floor with deafening clanks, brands still facing the camera. The sun had set hours ago, making her sunglasses more of a burden than fashion statement. Each of her limbs stung with utter exhaustion. If it were up to her, she’d collapse onto the nearest flat surface and sleep for a month.

 

But as fate would have it, there was another task at hand. Right before Neo pulled Velvet aside for _something_ , Coco less-then-gracefully pulled her to the other side. “Did you get anything good?”

 

“Like you could make anything bad.” Velvet almost ceremoniously handed her the Scroll. “Sorry. That came out hornier than it was supposed to.”

 

“Happens to the best of us. See you in the morning, boo.” She walked away with a dumb grin smeared across her face.

 

There were new photos in her gallery. Dozens. Each perfectly capturing the feeling of being behind the scenes. They were rather plain, all-in-all. None were particularly glamorous, and a few of the early ones even caught the sheen of sweat on her skin. Just a bunch simple shots, all slightly crooked to show the plain stone and workers beside the green screen. But it was just that, the simplicity of it all, that caught the excitement of watching the magic being made.

 

Scrolling through the photos, something warm rumbled to life deep in her stomach. She wasn’t quite sure how to characterize it. Maybe it was the excitement of making magic.  

 

Ten, twenty, thirty minutes passed before she was done with the culling. She didn’t delete anything, gods forbid, but she’d picked a few favorites to send to Yang. Poor thing had no idea what was coming for her.

 

“hey so”

 

“remember the surprise i talked about last night”

 

And she left it at that for a bit. She didn’t want to seem desperate. The situation was preposterous. Coco Adel, one of the most successful fitness models of her time

* * *

, who could have almost anyone at her side with so much as the snap of her fingers, refusing to text first because she didn’t want to look thirsty.

 

Nerves ate at her as the minutes dragged along. Why wasn’t Yang replying? “Did you already forget about me?” She murmured to herself, checking her Scroll every once in a while. “Is da-” The word stopped short. It held too much power. “Is getting involved with fashion too much for you?”

 

Then came the _ping_.

 

**Oh??**

 

**I do indeed.**

 

**Now you got me all curious.**

 

**Ass.**

 

Coco let out a sigh of relief, dropping shoulders she hadn’t realized she raised. She hit _send_ , watching as one by one, five photos pushed the conversation up. “got my manager to take these during today’s shoot :3”

 

Another moment passed in silent. Dread slowly pooled in her chest with each dull second, but it wasn’t as horrible as before. At least Yang knew she was there.

 

And another moment. Just as Coco stood on the brink of snapping and sending something, a message came through.

 

**So**

 

**Question**

 

**If you’re shooting for a workout gear brand (?)**

 

**Why not shoot in a gym?**

 

She caught Coco by surprise, to say the least. Of everything she could’ve said, _that_ was what she chose to focus on? A deep breath. “i had the same question actually”

 

“turns out no one lets torchwick fitness into any gym anymore”

 

“they caught a bunch of guys trying to raid secretaries’ desks for checks or something”

 

“now stop being an ass and say something about the photos”

 

“>:(“

 

**Patience is a virtue.**

 

**But they’re really good.**

 

 **You look** **_really_ ** **good.**

 

**I’m a little jealous, actually.**

 

Her lips stretched to a prideful grin. It was just another compliment, one of _infinite_ she’d reap when what remains of the more legitimate set released. But something about this one touched something deep inside her. It was from Yang.

 

It was special.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @fisti-gon uwu


End file.
